<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i can't stand it by orphann_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546644">i can't stand it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account'>orphann_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Put a Spell on You [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5x14, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Thighfucking, famine nonsense, i know it has a name, what do they call that?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This town isn’t suffering from some love-gone-wrong effect. It’s suffering from hunger. Starvation, specifically, to be exact… famine.”<br/>“I thought famine meant starvation. Like, as in, you know, food.”<br/>“Yes, absolutely. But not just food. I mean, everybody seems to be starving for something. Sex, attention, drugs, love.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Put a Spell on You [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i can't stand it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes, it took me many a year, but here i am!! 2021!! with more. more destiel smut, bc im doing great. also i am now on 9x14, which i. i think i watched a season in like 4 days. im very concerned.<br/>anyway, im not super happy with the ending but pls enjoy regardless thank</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean’s never ashamed to have a good cry. Despite what his dad pounded into his head about being Manly and Tough and Don’t Cry You’re Setting A Bad Example For Sam, it was always cathartic. He’s sure Sam would tell him something nonsensical like crying gets rid of the toxins in his head, but he doesn’t really care about that. It feels good. That’s what matters.</p>
<p>And to hear Sam’s screams, his cries for help, all <em>over again</em> when he thought that shit was done for and over when Sam got sober last… it broke him. So sue him. He can’t get a break for a fucking day.</p>
<p>He’s not even sure who he’s praying to. Maybe he’s just yelling at the sky to feel something again.</p>
<p>As he looks up at the night sky, Dean realizes he could scream himself hoarse and no one would respond. No one responded to Sam’s prayers, after all, and the only angel who’s cool with Dean is Castiel, who can’t do anything to help.</p>
<p>Castiel. Right. He can’t be feeling good after he ate all that red meat, right? Can angels get salmonella?</p>
<p>Realizing he has to be content with helping anyone he can, Dean sighs, scrubs at his eyes roughly, and heads back inside, dodging Bobby’s suspicious glance and heading straight up the stairs. Whether he finds Cas now or in the morning, whatever works, although he’d prefer to collapse in bed and knock out until Sam is better. Not that anywhere in the house is protected from Sam’s screams.</p>
<p>He’s so lost in thought when he reaches the top of the stairs that he nearly bowls over Cas, who seemed to be standing at the window and fidgeting. Well, until Dean nearly ran into him.</p>
<p>“Cas. Hey,” Dean says, steadying himself and stopping a few feet from the angel.</p>
<p>“Dean,” Cas responds, not turning from the window.</p>
<p>“How are you doing?”</p>
<p>There’s no response for a moment, and Dean takes it as Castiel being mad at him. “Sorry for snapping at you. It’s just- with Sam and everything, y’know-“</p>
<p>“I’m not upset with you, Dean. I understand you’re in pain,” Castiel interrupts, turning to face the hunter.</p>
<p>“I’m not-“ Dean starts to argue on instinct, but remembers it’s Cas. “Still, you’ve been helping us with all this horsemen stuff. I shouldn’t have talked to you like that.”</p>
<p>“I said it was fine,” Castiel shakes his head, effectively waving off Dean’s apology.</p>
<p>“Speaking of, how’s the body handling the famine effects? All that red meat can’t be good for your body, angel or not, right?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. You know I’m becoming more… human, less angel, but I seem to be fine. At least, I’m handling the meat craving part better now.”</p>
<p>“The meat craving part? What, there’s something else now?” Dean asks, raising his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Cas shifts uncomfortably, and Dean’s eyebrows lower into a frown.</p>
<p>“Cas?”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t just meat Jimmy was craving. That was the main need, yes, but Famine… awakened another need,” Cas explains, turning away from Dean to avoid eye contact.</p>
<p>Dean waits for more, but when the angel says nothing, he says, “Okay?”</p>
<p>“It’s… been a while for my vessel. Since I possessed him, he hasn’t…” Cas seems to almost be choking on his words.</p>
<p>“Hasn’t what? Eaten? Drank? You can tell me, man, I’ll get you whatever you need. Nice to be able to help someone right now,” Dean says with a shrug, the last bit mostly to himself.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure it’s something you can help with,” Cas says, still gazing at the window.</p>
<p>Dean sighs. He’s tired. He wants to go to bed. And he’s sick of Cas and every other knowing being in his life giving non-answers. “Spit it out, Cas.”</p>
<p>“I need intercourse,” the angel grits out, bowing his head to look at the floor, and if Dean looks closely enough, he can see a flush forming on Cas’s cheeks.</p>
<p>And then the words sink in. “Y- what?”</p>
<p>“This body, it… it <em>needs</em>. I can probably wait it out, until Famine’s effects are gone, I don’t want to burden you with my problems-“ Cas is already backtracking.</p>
<p>“The way the demon blood is working its way out of Sammy, I… don’t want the same to happen to you. I mean, I <em>know</em> it’s different, but… anything I can do. Really,” Dean says, and he does mean it. For all Cas has done for them- <em>him</em>- it’s the least he can do. Raising him from hell is worth at least a reach-around.</p>
<p>“Dean, I can’t… I can’t ask this of you,” Castiel turns to walk away, but Dean reaches out, grabs his shoulder. Before he can speak, at the contact, Cas makes a little choked-off, surprised noise, and Dean feels a ball of heat start to form in his stomach.</p>
<p>“I already said yes, Cas. If you want this- or need this- then c’mon,” and now Dean lets go of Cas’s shoulder, flicks his head towards the bedroom he’s staying in, then walks towards it. He’s trying to convince himself he’s not hoping Cas will follow, that whether he gets to go to sleep or fuck Cas doesn’t matter to him either way, but he can feel it deep down.</p>
<p>He can also feel this isn’t some sort of… repayment for everything Cas has done for him, despite what he told Cas. It’s not a favor either. It’s more than that.</p>
<p>Not that he wants to unpack that right now. Or ever.</p>
<p>He walks into the bedroom, heads over to the bed, and without turning around, he can hear the door close behind him. So. Cas followed him in, then. Bobby’ll have to forgive Dean for fucking on his sheets. And in his house.</p>
<p>He stops by the bed and then turns around, Castiel a hair’s breadth away. Dean doesn’t think he minds Cas’s lack of personal space now, though.</p>
<p>Cas is looking at him like he wants to ask for something, but he can’t quite articulate it, so his mouth is just a little bit open, eyes blue and bright. For a second, Dean just stares at him, before Cas mutters his name and his brain shifts into gear. He pulls off the angel’s trench-coat, blazer, tie. It’s almost like working with a statue- a very compliant statue- until he starts unbuttoning his shirt, and his fingers brush Cas’s bare skin, and Cas makes a little gasping moan. Just a tiny sound, but it’s apparent he’s so touch-starved that Dean hurries up, stripping off Cas’s shirt in a matter of seconds. He moves so start on Cas’s pants, only to find an already sizeable bulge in them.</p>
<p>“Dean- I need-“ Cas’s hips twitch, and Dean says, “I know,” in a hoarse voice, undoing the angel’s pants- and only teasing a <em>tiny</em> bit- and helping Cas pull them off. Then he’s standing there in his underwear like a lost puppy, and Dean takes his arm, guides him to lie down on his back on the bed. He strips off his own clothing as quickly as possible, down to his underwear. He’s almost distracted by the way Cas shifts on the bed, one hand fisting in the sheets and the other moving to palm at his cock through his underwear. As it is, it spurs Dean on, because he wants to get <em>his </em>hand on Cas’s cock as soon as possible.</p>
<p>He climbs onto the bed, bats Cas’s hand away from his cock, settles between his legs. Now that he has all this bare skin beneath him, he almost doesn’t know what to do with it, hands barely hovering over the skin, unable to make a decision. Then Cas makes a needy noise, hips shifting up towards Dean’s, and Dean’s hands settle on Cas’s abdomen, warm from being under all those layers, one hand sliding up to tease and pinch at a nipple, hardened in the cool air, the other sliding down to palm at the bulge in his underwear.</p>
<p>Cas moans, hips shoving eagerly up against the hunter’s hand as the pleasure overwhelms him. He’d been feeling needy since they- Sam- defeated Famine, once the hunger for red meat subsided, but taking care of it himself hadn’t really… worked. He tried, of course, but he wanted someone <em>else’s</em> touch. Dean’s. He didn’t want to proposition him, not when he was so clearly suffering over his brother’s suffering, but the need wasn’t exactly going away.</p>
<p>And now that Dean was actually <em>touching</em> him, it was overwhelming him, overloading the pleasure centers in this vessel’s brain. Looking through Jimmy’s memories, he’s <em>sure</em> that the feelings Dean is inspiring with his touch are much stronger than any in the vessel’s past, which he’ll blame on Famine effects. With a hand, he waves away his underwear so he can get his cock <em>in</em> Dean’s hand, and the skin-on-skin contact has him arching his back, gasping Dean’s name into the cool night air.</p>
<p>For his part, Dean takes it in stride, feeling his own cock strain in his underwear but he figures Cas’s- affected by Famine- need might outweigh his own. So he spits down into his hand (and on Cas’s cock) to help smooth things along, and the strangled noise that leaves Cas’s throat is totally worth it, as well as watching the slick of his spit slide down the side of Cas’s cock, leaving a shiny trail. He rubs his palm over it, swipes his thumb over the head of the angel’s cock, then starts jerking him off, harsh and fast to match his need. He could make it slow and sweet, but he figures Cas wouldn’t appreciate it, so he leans down to take a hard nipple between his teeth, nipping at it, then flicking his tongue against it.</p>
<p>Cas raises his hands to hold the pillow beneath his head, holding on for dear life as a knot of pleasure builds at the base of his spine, the slick of Dean’s hand just a little too much for him. And looking down to see Dean’s lips wrap around one nipple, teasing it and tugging at it until Cas is whining his need, bucking his hips into Dean’s touch. Through the haze of pleasure, he can see Dean pull his mouth off his abused nipple, leaving it hard and shiny before moving to the other one and pulling all sorts of noises from the overwhelmed angel.</p>
<p>Then Dean starts twisting his hand on the upstroke, now using the precome leaking copiously out of the angel’s cock to help slick the way, a quiet squelching noise filling the air as he jerks him off hard and fast.</p>
<p>“Dean- I- please,” Cas begs, although he’s not sure for what, pleasure making his eyes close and roll back, unable to watch Dean’s hand squeeze his cock anymore.</p>
<p>“I got you,” Dean murmurs into the nipple he’s currently nibbling on, and it’s the vibrations going directly to that knot of pleasure that does it for Cas.</p>
<p>He turns his head to wail into the pillow, still very aware that other people are present in the building that would <em>not</em> be happy to hear his noises, as he comes, back arching hard into Dean’s grasp and spurting up his stomach. Dean works him through it, almost mourning the loss of being able to hear Cas unrestrained, but the expression on his face before he buries it in the pillow and the way his cock pulses in his hand as he comes is still kinda worth it. He doesn’t even know what to keep his eyes on- Cas’s mouth gasping into the pillow, his throat muscles working as he tries to restrain himself, his nipples still hard and wet and shiny, the come landing on his abdomen and making a mess. His cock, red and flushed and still dribbling come.</p>
<p>“Christ,” Dean says roughly, and as soon as Cas is done coming, Dean is reaching for his face with one hand (the non-come-covered one), tilting his head, and landing a kiss on those teeth-bitten lips from Cas trying to keep quiet.</p>
<p>Cas is still trying to recover from his orgasm, but does his best to kiss back eagerly, eyes fluttering shut again as he presses his lips to Dean’s, almost chaste.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>Until Dean is <em>just</em> sliding his tongue against Cas’s lips, clearly asking for permission, but Cas whines and rolls his hips up against Dean’s instead, and that’s. Well, it feels like a hard cock nudging Dean’s through his underwear.</p>
<p>And sure enough, when Dean detaches from Cas’s mouth to glance down his body, Cas is hard again. Or is still hard, maybe he never stopped being hard. Who cares.</p>
<p>“Are you serious? Dean asks, eyes flicking back up to meet Cas’s.</p>
<p>“Dean, it’s still- I still need, I want-“ Cas can’t get the words out, still out of breath but desperately trying to convey what he needs.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbles, but he’s almost eager as he noses his way down Cas’s neck, down his abdomen, idly flicking his tongue through the mess on Cas’s stomach just to hear the choked noise the angel makes when he sees Dean do that, down to his cock, hard against his stomach.</p>
<p>He looks up at Cas, sees him looking down at the hunter with blown pupils, his mouth a little open and lips spit-shiny. Then Dean feels overwhelmed by the eye contact, and he focuses on Cas’s cock, using one hand to manipulate it, hold it by the base while he sucks the head into his mouth.</p>
<p>Cas gasps out a moan, hips thrusting up against Dean before the hunter realizes he’s probably going to choke if he’s not careful, so he settles his other hand against Cas’s hip, pins him down so he can control exactly how much of Cas’s cock goes into his mouth. He sucks him down further, sliding his tongue over the head and then down the side as he sinks down, tightens his mouth to create suction. He grips what he doesn’t have in his mouth, squeezes, slides his hand carefully up and down.</p>
<p>Cas can barely breathe, the pleasure is so intense, the <em>feeling</em> of Dean’s mouth around him, the wet, hot suction building that knot of pleasure again. Even with Dean pinning his hips down, he can still feel his strength flowing through him, the angel strength that makes him want to shove his cock right down Cas’s throat- but he doesn’t, resists the best he can, consigns himself to little jerks instead. He can feel Dean swallow around him, and he moans, head tilting back against the pillow as he writhes on the sheets, brain filled with static.</p>
<p>Dean shifts, trying to get the angle right for working Cas’s cock down his throat, when his own cock- <em>still</em> trapped in his underwear- rubs against the sheets, and he moans, sending vibrations into Cas’s cock and up his spine. It’s the vibrations that do it again for Cas, and he’s coming and moaning out Dean’s name into the open air now, brain too fuzzy with pleasure to restrain himself. There’s no warning for Dean, but he takes it in stride, throat working the angel’s cock as he swallows his come.</p>
<p>Finally, when Cas is making little whimpering noises and barely jerking his hips, Dean detaches, releases Cas’s cock from his mouth and lifts his head up.</p>
<p>And Cas is still. Freakin’. Hard.</p>
<p>“Dude,” Dean says, deadpan, looking up at Cas.</p>
<p>“You know I can’t help it,” Cas says through pants, eyes drifting closed again.</p>
<p>“Well, Famine did a number on you,” Dean mutters, but he’s not really upset. Sure, making Cas come again and again wasn’t exactly on his to-do list, but he guesses now it is.</p>
<p>“Dean, I want- please- fuck me,” Cas begs, eyes opening to look down at Dean.</p>
<p>Wow. “You sure?” Dean asks, furrowing his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sure, hurry up,” Cas practically whines, spreading his legs further.</p>
<p>Dean sits up, and then Cas is wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist, pulling him in.</p>
<p>“C’mon, man, I gotta- I gotta prepare you-“ Dean starts but Cas cuts him off with a wave of his hand, and now Dean can feel open air against his cock, and yeah his underwear is gone, and now that Dean looks down, he can see Cas’s <em>hole</em>, slick and open and clenching.</p>
<p>“Y- you-“</p>
<p>“Dean, <em>fuck me</em>,” Cas moans, trying to grind his hips up against the hunter.</p>
<p>And Dean has to acquiesce, carefully guiding his cock- <em>finally</em>- to Cas’s hole, before carefully pushing in, and it’s like there’s <em>no</em> resistance, almost like Cas is <em>sucking him in</em> and it’s only years of experience and the willpower of some god that has Dean not coming right there and then. He slides home easily, conveniently, and he doesn’t even have any time to adjust before Cas is thrusting back against him, taking Dean’s cock eagerly. The pleasure is like a punch to the gut, but Dean adjusts quickly, pulling back and then thrusting in again, making Cas moan, rather high-pitched for what the usual register of his voice is.</p>
<p>From there, instinct takes over, and he fucks Cas hard, giving it to him like he wants- <em>needs</em>- practically using him, using one hand to grip one of the angel’s hips, the other to grip his cock, surely overstimulated at this point but Cas doesn’t complain. He takes it eagerly, arching into Dean’s grip and whining high in his throat whenever Dean shifted just right, moaning Dean’s name when he manages to hit that spot inside him.</p>
<p>With the two pleasure points, it takes Cas even less time to come this time, arching into Dean’s grip and making a further mess of his stomach. When Dean slows down to check in with the angel, though, Cas gasps out, “Don’t stop-“ and yeah, he’s still hard.</p>
<p>Dean manages to work Cas through another <em>three</em> orgasms before, during the last one, he’s coming himself, the squeeze of Cas’s hole around his cock just a little much for him, spurting into Cas in time with Cas pooling come on his own stomach, barely any this time.</p>
<p>Dean pulls out, spares a second to admire the way he can see his own come leaking out of Cas’s ass, then collapses next to him, settling beside the angel and ready to go to sleep.</p>
<p>Well, until he hears Castiel whine, and he opens his eyes to find Cas <em>still freakin’ hard</em>.</p>
<p>“Oh, c’mon,” Dean groans, sliding a hand down his face.</p>
<p>He’s tired, but he guides Cas, gets him to stick his come-slick cock between Dean’s thighs, fuck his need out until Dean’s thighs are covered in come, Dean has come <em>again</em>, and Cas is finally soft, settling down with his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, breaths puffing out against sweaty skin.</p>
<p>“You work out your Famine needs?” Dean asks, barely a whisper, on the edge of unconsciousness.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Cas murmurs back, just as quiet, pressing a kiss to Dean’s shoulder as thanks.</p>
<p>Downstairs, Bobby has drunk himself into a stupor so he doesn’t have to hear anymore of those sounds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>rip bobby</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>